


Old Habits

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Month of Fanfiction, Relationship Pre-Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: A one night stand with Liam wasn't really at the top of Ryder's to-do list for Andromeda.





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction Challenge  
> Day 4: Something You Don't Ship

Pegah pulled the straps of her bra up her arms, trying to ignore the burning sensation over her body that signaled eyes on her. She knew Liam soaked in the sight of her bare skin, possibly trying to re-memorize the tattoos on her back before she covered them with her shirt.

“Let’s do this again, yeah?” Liam leaned in to kiss her, but she shifted away, towards the opposite end of the couch.

“This can’t happen again. I’m sorry I let this get as far as it did.”

“Hey, you kissed me.”

“And I’m sorry I did.” Pegah whipped her shirt off the floor and threw it on. “Let’s not make a big deal out of this. Fun while it lasted and all that.”

She heard a soft sigh come from him before hands held up her pants. “Fine.”

“Don’t make this awkward.”

He chuckled, faking a hurt look. “Me?”

She stood up to slip her pants over her hips. “A Pathfinder sleeping with her crewmates doesn’t make for good PR.”

His hand tugged at the hem of her shirt. “One more kiss? You haven’t left yet, so it’s still the same night.”

She sighed but let him pull her back down onto the couch, into his lap. He kissed her lips, and she shoved forward, into them. Chalk it up to stress, but she could definitely go another round. The risk of getting caught remained too great however, and they were careless enough this time.

She sat back, leaving her hands around his neck. “We have to stop this, Liam.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “You said that back in the Milky Way, too.”

“I meant it then, too.”

His eyes scanned her face, a serious expression falling to his lips. “Just like you mean it now, yeah?”

She scowled. “I didn’t know my booty call was going to follow me all the way to Andromeda.”

“And yet here I am. And here you are.” He kissed the side of her neck, teeth scraping against the skin.

She pushed him back and struggled to stand up. “No marks. The same rules apply, different galaxy or not.”

She started toward the door, stopping just short of it. “I mean it. This is it.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled, a small skip in her heart sounding off like the shot of a starting gun. “You said that last time, too. You’ll be back. You always come back.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Liam's characterization right. And I've been in love with having the name "Pegah" for a Ryder for a long time. I like the idea of them being an item back in Andromeda. I feel like they would've had ample time getting to know each other, between training and being dragged to Andromeda events by Alec.


End file.
